


Sous-Chef

by jayBrd



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayBrd/pseuds/jayBrd
Summary: In ballo non c’era più una prova culinaria, ma una dichiarazione per il futuro. Will poteva permettersi di affidarsi a Hannibal per cercare di abbattere le proprie paure e accettare il suo divenire, oppure poteva scappare e fingere che la propria realtà andava bene esattamente com’era.Hannibal gli stava lasciando la piena decisione.Buon San Valentino.





	Sous-Chef

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Buon San Valentino a tutti voi. Questa storia è uscita dal nulla, ma ho voluto condividerla comunque.  
> 
> 
>   
> Ringrazio la mia adorata [Wisesnail](http://wisesnail.tumblr.com/) per aver trovato il titolo perfetto e per tutto il resto.  
> 
> 
>   
> Un grazie in anticipo a chi leggerà e a chi vorrà lasciarmi un piccolo commento. Si sa, un piccolissimo riscontro aiuta sempre :3  
> 
> 
>   
> Un abbraccio.  
> 

Jack Crawford rispose al secondo squillo con voce ferma e determinata. 

Dopo un breve silenzio rotto da un respiro irregolare, la voce di Will Graham lo raggiunse debole e agitata: “Jack, c’è un caso?” 

L’uomo alzò lo sguardo verso la porta del suo ufficio come se Graham si fosse materializzato improvvisamente davanti a lui. Lasciò i documenti che stava tenendo nella mano libera e si tolse gli occhiali da lettura. 

“Will. C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi?” 

“No no, niente” si affrettò a rispondere il profiler. “E’ solo... pensavo ci fosse un caso. C’è un caso?” 

A Crawford non passò inosservata l’ansia nelle parole dell’uomo. “No. Will...” 

“Ma dai! Ci sono stati cinque omicidi in sei giorni e oggi nulla?” 

“Will.” Ringhiò Jack ormai preoccupato. “C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi?” Domandò scandendo bene le parole affinché Will capisse il messaggio tra le righe: non voglio problemi, non lo voglio sapere. 

Prima che Will potesse rispondere la telefonata s’interruppe improvvisamente e Jack rimase nel silenzio del suo ufficio a fare congetture. 

“Will.” Ripeté ferreo Hannibal e Will si girò già conoscendo l’espressione insoddisfatta che avrebbe leggermente accigliato quel bel volto. 

“Stava cercando di svignarsela?” Domandò Abigail comparendo dietro l’uomo. Aveva uno strofinaccio in mano e un po’ di farina sulla guancia sinistra. 

Hannibal era arrabbiato e sebbene non lo stesse dimostrando in nessun modo, Will poteva comunque percepirlo. Il suo stomaco sprofondò iniziando degli spasmi mortali autolesionistici. 

Will si leccò le labbra aride e senza guardare nessuno dei due negò insistentemente. 

“Bugiardo.” Borbottò Abigail tornando in cucina con un sorriso. 

Hannibal continuava a guardarlo immobile e sebbene le ginocchia iniziassero a diventare doloranti Will era incapace dal muoversi nella sua misera postura accovacciata. Si era nascosto per chiamare Jack e non poteva sembrare più ignobile di quello che era. 

“Non c’era bisogno di chiamare Jack Crawford per avere una scusa per andartene. Puoi andare quando vuoi Will. Non sei un prigioniero.” La voce del dottore era calma e cortese eppure colpì Will come una mazzata in pieno volto. Lo lasciò privo di fiato e colmo di paura. Paura di averlo deluso, di perderlo, di aver fatto l’ennesima cazzata senza rimedio. 

L’uomo si voltò regalando a Will la bella immagine delle sue spalle ampie e perfette. Peccato che Will non aveva l’attenzione adatta per ammirarle, infatti era troppo impegnato a risolvere i casini in cui si cacciava da solo. 

“No, aspetta... Hannibal...” 

Il dottore si fermò dopo qualche passo, subito dopo il salone, nel bel mezzo del corridoio. Will riuscì ad afferrargli un avambraccio come se bastasse questo a far restare Hannibal. Questo gli regalò uno sguardo altezzoso, ma presente. Era giustamente arrabbiato, Will avrebbe osato definirlo ferito se non conoscesse bene Hannibal, però gli stava ancora concedendo attenzione. Se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti Will avrebbe mandato a quel paese il buon dottore senza neanche pensarci sopra.  
Hannibal era troppo buono. Forse. 

Will inghiottì a vuoto. Non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, ma non voleva lasciarlo andare. Aveva sbagliato, lo sapeva, ed era stato infantile e sciocco, ma non voleva perdere questo bel rapporto che si era sviluppato col dottore. Non voleva perdere Hannibal soprattutto per una sciocchezza come quella. 

“Scusami.” Iniziò espirando. Era senz’altro il minimo che potesse fare. “Sono stato veramente maleducato. Tu mi hai invitato nella tua casa, per condividere un pomeriggio con te e Abigail ed io ho rovinato tutto. Ho tentato di scappare. Di nuovo.” 

Il silenzio li circondò nella loro immobilità. Will ancora non riusciva a guardare il dottore, ma si sentiva friggere sotto al suo sguardo. 

“Ti chiedo scusa.” Ripeté lasciando andare l’uomo. Fece un passo indietro e come se stessero danzando Hannibal si voltò di mezzo passo verso di lui. 

Will alzò lo sguardo velocemente notando l’atteggiamento vagamente più morbido dell’uomo. 

“Hai chiamato Jack Crawford. Hai preferito mendicare un caso per evitare di cucinare con me e Abigail. Un caso Will, uno di quelli che ti creano incubi e problemi. Dimmi, la nostra presenza è tanto sgradita?” 

Will scosse subito la testa in segno negativo. “No, mai, assolutamente non è quello.” Si morse il labbro non sapendo come spiegarsi. Si passò le mani sulla faccia spingendosi i palmi sugli occhi fino a vedere luci biancastre. Quando riaprì gli occhi il volto di Hannibal era oscurato da nuvole nere e verdastre che pulsavano al ritmo del suo battito accelerato. “Ho avuto paura va bene? Non siete voi, non lo siete mai stati. Ho avuto paura di non essere all’altezza, perché non sarò all’altezza! Diavolo Hannibal, non sono in grado di fare una minestra.” 

Su questo punto il dottore dovette concordare annuendo divertito. Will era l’unico essere umano che era riuscito a trasformare una minestra in una poltiglia solida. 

Hannibal era certo che con il giusto impegno chiunque avrebbe potuto dedicarsi alla cucina con ottimi risultati, però Will faceva di tutto per essere l’eccezione che conferma la regola. In tutti i campi. In tutti i sensi.  
Hannibal lo trovò adorabile. 

Un breve sorriso balenò sul volto del dottore e sparì velocemente. Fortunatamente non andò perso e Will si sentì sollevato. Forse c’era ancora speranza. 

“Ti chiedo scusa Hannibal, ma non sono capace.” 

“Sciocchezze.” Sbottò l’uomo. “Non avrai le conoscenze o la manualità giusta, ma in questo caso non serve. Mi piacerebbe mostrarti che con il giusto aiuto sei completamente capace di riuscire anche in cucina. Sempre che tu lo voglia.” 

Hannibal si raddrizzò lasciando la decisione a Will. Questo respirò profondamente spostando il peso da un piede all’altro nervosamente. 

Non voleva andarsene, ma sapeva che si sarebbe messo in ridicolo. Azzardò una veloce occhiata a Hannibal che stava aspettando una sua risposta apparentemente tranquillo e cordiale. Addirittura un piccolo sorriso vuoto ad addolcirgli i tratti intorno a quei due pozzi neri che Will avrebbe definito occhi in mancanza di un termine migliore. 

Will sapeva che l’uomo stava fingendo, stava aspettando una risposta. In ballo non c’era più una prova culinaria, ma una dichiarazione per il futuro. Will poteva permettersi di affidarsi a Hannibal per cercare di abbattere le proprie paure e accettare il suo divenire, oppure poteva scappare e fingere che la propria realtà andava bene esattamente com’era. 

Hannibal gli stava lasciando la piena decisione. 

Sospirando intensamente e scoprendosi a tremare, Will annuì. “D’accordo.”  
L’uomo strinse le mani a pugno e le fece sparire nelle tasche dei pantaloni. 

Hannibal lo fissò intensamente e poi lo invitò a sorpassarlo con il gesto elegante di una mano.   
Dopo un primo momento di esitazione Will seguì l’invito e andò in cucina dove Abigail stava sbattendo qualcosa in una ciotola con grande energia.   
“Oi, non sei fuggito...” Commentò la ragazza con il sorriso di chi ha già capito come andranno le cose. 

Will tirò le labbra in una specie di smorfia dolorosa che voleva essere un sorriso in un qualche universo parallelo. 

Hannibal lo raggiunse oltrepassandolo e lo spinse verso l’isola, con una mano sulla bassa schiena.   
Will represse un brivido al contatto e si posizionò rigidamente davanti ad una fontana di farina. Guardò Hannibal con gli occhi spalancati in pieno terrore. 

Il dottore non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sbuffo divertito. “Non è pericoloso, Will.” Lo prese in giro. 

“Come sta andando Abigail?” 

La ragazza si voltò con il contenitore stretto al petto mentre continuava a sbattere il contenuto con una frusta a velocità costante. “Tutto bene. Credo proprio che questa volta la crema verrà benissimo.” 

Hannibal si avvicinò per constatare la consistenza e annuì soddisfatto. “Continua così e non diminuire l’intensità.” 

“Okay Chef.” 

Will sorrise divertito osservando i due. A volte sembravano completamente diversi da come si comportavano nella vita quotidiana e l’uomo non poté trattenersi dall’immaginare una possibile vita parallela in cui tutti loro potevano sperimentare le stesse dinamiche quotidianamente. Forse anche in maniera migliore. 

Hannibal si voltò verso di lui con un sorriso e chiese a Will se fosse pronto. Questo annuì un po’ imbambolato, senza conoscerne davvero il motivo.  
Si sentì improvvisamente in imbarazzo e guardò la fontana di farina posta al centro del bancone. Tutt'intorno c’erano gli altri ingredienti.  
Hannibal gli si avvicinò ed iniziò a spiegargli cosa avrebbero fatto. Il suo calore scivolava su di Will come una carezza nostalgica.  
Hannibal gli afferrò delicatamente una mano e Will quasi sobbalzò. Si ritrovò con una mano sprofondata nella farina e il volto curioso di Hannibal che lo fissava divertito. 

“Will, per impastare servono entrambe le mani.” Gli spiegò gentilmente come se fosse di un altro pianeta. 

L’uomo avvampò dall’imbarazzo volendo sprofondare completamente nella farina fino a sparire nel nulla. Aggiunse anche l’altra mano con una rigidità degna di un automa, alzando una piccola nuvola di farina. Non era mai stato tanto goffo quanto in quel momento.  
Era certo che avrebbe sperimentato la morte per imbarazzo, ma Hannibal attirò la sua attenzione avvicinandosi delicatamente e immergendo le mani nella farina insieme a lui. Con gentilezza guidò le mani di Will muovendole come se fossero degli strani guanti. 

“Non è divertente Will?” Gli chiese Abigail da qualche parte alle sue spalle. “Vedrai una volta che inizi non ti fermerai più, magari sabato prossimo faremo una torta insieme.” 

Will sorrise al pensiero. Non era male come prospettiva, per niente.  
C’era profumo di casa, di famiglia, in quella stanza e per la prima volta Will si sentì parte integrante. Ed era bello. Terribilmente bello. 

L’uomo si ritrovò a spostare la farina nella direzione guidata dalle calde e grandi mani del dottore, che nel frattempo si era incurvato su di lui per osservare meglio, aggiungendo uno dopo l’altro tutti gli ingredienti.  
La voce baritonale di Hannibal spiegava lentamente ogni passaggio, in modo chiaro e armonioso come se stesse raccontando una storia. Si vedeva che l’uomo amava la cucina e la sua enorme conoscenza si rifletteva negli aneddoti e nelle spiegazioni fornite, ma Will era troppo occupato a non morire di autocombustione per capire i passaggi. Non li avrebbe potuti ripetere neanche sotto tortura. Tutto ciò che nella sua mente contava erano quelle calde mani che lo guidavano nella strana consistenza della farina e quell’alito caldo che sentiva sulla punta dell’orecchio destro ogni volta che Hannibal parlava.  
Il profumo e il calore di quel corpo accanto, sopra, al suo che con delicatezza non s’imponeva, ma si accompagnava come una fedele coperta nel momento del bisogno. 

Will notò Hannibal alzare lo sguardo da sopra di lui e seguì il movimento constatando che Abigail li aveva salutati e si stava dirigendo nella sua stanza.   
L’uomo si voltò velocemente alle sue spalle notando che il piano di lavoro della ragazza era immacolato. Non si era accorto di nulla. 

Hannibal lo richiamò spiegandogli come impastare il composto al meglio. Will annuì ed iniziò, cercando di concentrarsi ed eseguire ciò che gli era stato chiesto.   
Il dottore lo aiutava ogni tanto e alla fine crearono insieme una massa gommosa e omogenea.   
Will ne fu tremendamente orgoglioso, anche se non aveva fatto un granché.   
Ma almeno era riuscito fino a quel punto. 

Hannibal spostò la massa e si ripulì le dita sfregandole tra di loro, per far cadere l’impasto sul bancone sporco. Will cercò di imitarlo notando come i pezzi d’impasto si attaccassero di più tra un dito e l’altro.   
Mentre tirava un pezzo d’impasto che non voleva proprio staccarsi dall’indice della mano destra, Hannibal afferrò una manciata di farina e poi la sua mano.   
Will lo osservò stupito, fissandolo in quegli occhi scuri dai riflessi ramati che risaltavano in quel bel volto sempre neutro. Quasi sempre. In quel momento gli occhi del dottore sembravano volerlo divorare fino alla fine. Fino a consumarlo completamente.  
Will inghiottì, la gola secca e arida, mentre le lunghe dita del dottore iniziavano ad accarezzargli la mano attentamente. Con lenti movimenti Hannibal usò la farina per seccare l’impasto fresco ancora presente sulla sua pelle. Will rabbrividì al lento massaggio di quelle mani intelligenti e abili che un tempo avevano preso e donato la vita. 

Hannibal non lasciò mai i suoi occhi. Afferrò anche l’altra mano ed eseguì gli stessi passaggi per poi afferrarle entrambe.   
Will lo guardò affascinato, senza dire una parola. Il suo cuore batteva come non succedeva da anni. 

Il dottore sorrise e domandò: “Non è stato così terribile, no?” 

L’uomo negò, momentaneamente incapace di parlare o respirare. 

“Sei sempre così sfuggente Will.” Commentò Hannibal avvicinando le mani di Will al suo volto. 

Will trattenne il fiato sentendo l’alito caldo sul dorso della mano destra. 

Senza lasciare il suo sguardo, Hannibal piegò leggermente il viso e voltò le mani di Will affinché i palmi fossero rivolti all’esterno. Delicatamente il dottore appoggiò le proprie labbra su entrambi i polsi, prima il destro poi il sinistro, scatenando un brivido in Will che buttò la testa all’indietro folgorato da quest’emozione. 

“Hannibal...” 

Neanche Will sapeva se quel gemito fosse stato per pregarlo di smettere o di continuare.  
L’uomo annusò le sue mani emettendo un verso di apprezzamento. “Questo è l’odore che dovresti avere.”  
Hannibal parlò trascinando le labbra sul palmo della mano di Will che richiuse involontariamente le dita provocando una carezza sul volto dell’uomo. Hannibal chiuse gli occhi godendosi il momento. “dovresti profumare come la mia cucina, come le mie cose, come me...” 

Il dottore alzò la testa, avvicinandosi al suo volto e respirando l’odore familiare dei suoi prodotti su di Will. Questo non ragionò minimamente e chiuse lo spazio tra di loro in un bacio. Breve e sentito, un assaggio che Will voleva da tempo e che non si sarebbe mai concesso.  
Quelle labbra erano qualcosa d’eccezionale, qualcosa a cui Will non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare.  
Hannibal lo afferrò dolcemente per la nuca e lo tenne stretto a se, mentre l’altra mano lo abbracciava in vita.  
E quando Will si staccò, pieno di rimorso e vergogna per il suo gesto improvviso e completamente insensato, lo sguardo che Hannibal gli dedicò, di pura venerazione, lo zittì completamente. 

Hannibal gli accarezzò le labbra con il pollice ancora sporco di farina e quando lo baciò di nuovo il sapore della farina si mischiò a loro. 


End file.
